1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector and more particularly to a cable connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,812 discloses a cable connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a cable connecting with the contacts. The insulative housing comprises a first body and a positioning block. The first body comprises a top wall, a bottom wall, two sides walls and a mounting space formed by the top, bottom and sides walls. The first body comprises a receiving slot passing through the bottom wall. The position block has a number of retaining grooves passing therethrough and the cable is retained in the retaining grooves. The positioning block is assembled to the first body along a front-to-rear direction. The contacts each has a sharp top end and the sharp top ends of the contacts pierce the cable to connect with the cable. However, when the position block inserts into the first body along a front-to-rear direction, the cable may not be assembled to the right location and that may further causes the contact to pierce the cable inaccurately.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.